Kung fu panda : Mi destino
by master tigresa
Summary: Po invita a salir a tigresa pensando en decirle sus sentimientos.. pero un problema del pasado de Tigresa le traerá problemas...y un viejo amigo de Po estará con ellos antes de lo que esperan...lean y comenten PoxTigresa un poco de GrullaxVíbora y OcxOc
1. La cita

KUNG FU PANDA : MI DESTINO

-Habían pasado dos meses desde que Po y los cinco furiosos derrotaron a shen, faltaba poco para el día del guerrero dragón , y se acercaba una sorpresa inesperada

-En el valle de la paz:

-Po¡-dijo el sr ping

-papá¡-dijo Po

-hay Po estoy tan contento de verte –dijo el sr ping

-yo también me siento contento papa te extrañe mucho-dijo Po

-lo se hijo-dijo sr ping

-bueno papa me tengo que ir-dijo Po

-hay pero acabas de regresar-dijo sr ping

-lo se pero tengo que hablar con alguien-dijo Po con una sonrisa

- es con la maestra Tigresa cierto ?-dijo sr ping pero para su mala suerte Tigresa podía escuchar su conversación

-si papa pero no lo digas tan fuerte tigresa puede oírnos-dijo Po

-lo siento hijo….bueno pero ve a hablarle –dijo sr ping empujando a Po hasta donde estaba Tigresa

-no papá no no no-dijo Po pero ya era tarde estaba parado delante de Tigresa que lo miraba confusa

-hola Po…¿te pasa algo? –le pregunto Tigresa

-no solo quería….decirte algo-dijo Po

-si dime-dijo Tigresa

-bueno te quería preguntar si mas tarde podemos no se quizás dar un paseo o ir a comer unos fideos-dijo Po

-Po me ¿estas invitando a salir?-le pregunto Tigresa

-s…si…no te molesta verdad-le pregunto Po

-no claro que no-dijo tigresa que se estaba acercando a Po-y me encantaría-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-ok entonces nos vemos mas tarde-dijo Po

-si me parece bien…ok adiós Po-dijo Tigresa mientras se iba al palacio de jade

-Afueras del valle :

-por fin te volveré a ver querida amiga -¿?

-En el valle de la paz :

-si víbora me lo pregunto-dijo Tigresa

-ves te lo dije se muere por ti Tigresa-dijo víbora

-no lo creo es mi mejor amigo –dijo Tigresa

-alguien me dijo por ahí que los mejores amigos terminan siendo novios…-dijo víbora

-no me fastidies con eso víbora –dijo Tigresa

-pero es verdad Tigresa-dijo víbora

-no te creo-dijo Tigresa

-pues deberías…ahora vístete tienes que ir a tu cita con Po-dijo víbora

-si víbora ahora voy solo pensare un rato-dijo Tigresa

-ok pero no te demores -dijo víbora llendose al palacio

-si no tardare-dijo Tigresa mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo su amiga "los mejores amigos terminan siendo novios"-sera verdad lo que dijo Víbora

Continuara…

n/a:hola amigos espero les guste mi historia no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo...saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


	2. una vieja amiga del pasado

Chapter 2 :

Tigresa se preparaba para ir con Po ,el también estaba muy emocionado pero ambos no sabían de la sorpresa que iban a tener.

En el palacio de jade:

-¿lista?...Po te esta esperando-dijo víbora

-si ahora voy-dijo Tigresa

En la cocina

-¿y que paso?-dijo Po

-ahora sale-dijo víbora

-seguro de debe estar poniendo hermosa para Po-dijo mono estallando en carcajadas con mantis

-hola Po soy tigresa bésame besame –dijo mantis riéndose con mono

-chicos basta-dijo víbora

-¿Po? –dijo Tigresa- nos vamos

-si ahora nos va..wow -dijo Po viendo como vestía tigresa ella no traía su traje habitual Ahora llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y un lindo collar del ying y yang

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tigresa

-nada sino que ese vestido te queda muy lindo-dijo Po pero dándose cuenta de lo que dijo se puso rojo mono y mantis lo notaron y se empezaron a reír

-bueno vamos-dijo Tigresa

-si vamos-dijo Po

-En el valle de la paz

-tigresa sonara extraño pero tengo que decírtelo-dijo Po

-claro somos amigos sabes que puedes decirme todo-dijo Tigresa

-bueno yo….-dijo Po pero no podía terminarlo porque una vos detrás de el hablo antes

-valla.. valla.. valla pero miren que linda parejita –dijo ¿?

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto Po

-si quien eres –dijo Tigresa

-que no me recuerdas Tigresa…. vieja amiga-dijo ¿?

-no puede ser-dijo Tigresa poniéndose un poco nerviosa

-ah no te olvidaste de mi-dijo ¿?

-como que olvidaría de ti después de lo que paso-dijo Tigresa

-y quien es el…tu novio-dijo ¿?

-no Kira el es solo mi amigo-dijo Tigresa

-pues yo creí que lo era-dijo Kira

-pues creíste mal-dijo Tigresa –ahora dime que haces aquí

-vine a aprender kung fu-dijo Kira

-¿en donde? –dijo Tigresa

-en el Palacio de jade –dijo Kira

-¿que?-dijo Po y Tigresa

-así como lo escuchaste entrenare ahí y me hare una gran maestra de kung fu-dijo Kira

-bien veremos quien es la mejor-dijo Tigresa –vámonos Po

-bien vamos-dijo Po

-nos veremos mañana Tigresa-dijo Kira mientras se iba

En la habitación de Tigresa

-no puedo creerlo –dijo Tigresa

-ya cálmate Tigresa-dijo Po

-como quieres que me calme Po-dijo Tigresa

-solo es una amiga tuya que malo podría ser-dijo Po

- no Po ella dejo de ser mi amiga hace mucho tiempo-dijo Tigresa

-oh perdón-dijo Po

-no es tu culpa después de lo que dijo todos lo pensaran –dijo Tigresa

-bueno ya olvídate de eso-dijo Po

-si tienes razón….Po que me ibas a decir-dijo Tigresa

-ah iba a decirte que eres mi mejor amiga-dijo Po

-Po ambos sabemos que no eres bueno mintiendo-dijo Tigresa

-¿que? De que hablas no se de que hablas-dijo Po

-creí que me tenia confianza pero veo que no-dijo Tigresa haciéndole creer a Po que estaba triste

-no es que no confíe en ti-dijo Po

-esta bien Po si no me lo quieres decir esta bien-dijo Tigresa

-ok te lo dire-dijo Po

-no si no quieres no me lo digas-dijo Tigresa

-no de todas formas te lo tengo que decir-dijo Po

-tigresa yo…te-dijo Po pero termino porque tenia miedo de perder su amistad "correré el riesgo pensó Po

-y bien me lo vas a decir-pregunto Tigresa

-que yo estoy enamorado de ti tigresa-dijo Po- entiendo si no me vuelves hablar pero yo tenia que..-Po no termino de hablar porque tigresa lo estaba besando su favorita del kung fu lo estaba besando el beso duro dos minutos hasta que Tigresa hablo

-eso fue lindo Po porque no me lo habías dicho antes- pregunto Tigresa

-porque tenia miedo de perder tu amistad también creí que no me volverías a hablar-dijo Po

-no Po jamás haría eso además después de que regresamos de la misión pues yo también me estaba enamorando de ti-dijo Tigresa poniéndose un poco roja

-en enserio-pregunto Po

-si Po eres amable siempre estas ahí para mi y me pareces..lindo-dijo Tigresa

-wow jamas creí que me vieras de esa forma-dijo Po

-tu sabes muchas cosas sobre mi Po-dijo Tigresa

-si eso creo-dijo Po

-bueno Po será mejor que te vallas si el maestro shifu se entera que estabas en mi habitación te hara subir y bajar las escaleras 20 veces-dijo Tigresa

-si bueno ya me voy-buenas noches tigresa-dijo Po dándole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches Po-dijo Tigresa

Continuara…

n/a :espero les haya gustado, creo que antes de publicar mi tercer capitulo pondré un nuevo capitulo se llamara "voy por ti", espero les haya gustado saludos de su amiga master Tigresa


	3. La venganza parte 1

Chapter 3 : venganza y tristeza parte 1

Esa noche Tigresa no podía dormir seguía pensando en Kira ,seguía pensando en como volvió a entrometerse en su vida, pensaba en como podía empezar a vivir con ella en el mismo techo mañana . Pero poco a poco se empezaba a quedar dormida

A la mañana siguiente :

-buenos días maestro-dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo

-buenos días estudiantes los veré en la sala de entrenamiento-dijo el maestro shifu

-si maestro-dijeron todos

En la sala de entrenamiento :

-estudiantes hoy tendrán una nueva compañera-dijo el maestro shifu-espero la traten bien

-quien será-pregunto Mono

-no se-dijo Víbora

-tu sabes quien es –le pregunto Grulla a Po

-si pero será mejor que el maestro Shifu les diga-dijo Po mientras miraba a Tigresa

-jamás pensé que lo que me dijo fuese verdad-dijo Tigresa

-estudiantes ella es Kira-dijo el maestro Shifu invitándola a pasar

Cuando entro vieron a una felina igual a tigresa pero de color blanco y negro de ojos celestes y vistiendo una camiseta de color blanco con un dragón de oro en la parte izquierda y un pantalón color negro.

-hola-dijo Kira

-hola Kira-dijeron todos excepto Tigresa y Po

-hola Tigresa querida amiga-dijo Kira

-que esperen ustedes dos se conocen-pregunto Víbora

-si Tigresa y yo somos..-Kira no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Tigresa

-éramos amigas-dijo Tigresa mientras se iba a su habitación

-Tigresa espera-dijo Po corriendo tras ella

-¿que?-dijo Tigresa volteándose a ver a Po

-nada solo quería saber si estabas bien-dijo Po

-si estoy bien –dijo Tigresa

-pues como reaccionaste allá no te creo-dijo Po

-Po como crees que pueda vivir con ella en el mismo lugar-dijo Tigresa mientras abrazaba a Po

-lo Tigresa pero tienes que hacerlo-dijo Po

-lo intentare pero no puedo prometer nada-dijo Tigresa mientras miraba a los ojos a Po

-no importa mientras no intentes matarla esta bien para mi –dijo Po inclinándose a besarla se besaron unos minutos pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien los espiaba

-así que Po es muy importante para ti amiguita veremos cuantos besos le da después de que lo veas mañana-dijo Kira

-buenas noches Po, te amo-dijo Tigresa dándole un besito rápido

-buenas noches Tigresa ,también te amo-dijo Po

Todos se fueron a dormir excepto Kira que seguía despierta mientras seguía planeando en como hacer que Tigresa y Po se separen hasta que un idea le llego a la cabeza , y que poco a poco se quedo dormida con una sonrisa maligna

-A la mañana siguiente el gong sono:

-buenos días maestro-dijeron todos

-buenos días estudiantes hoy se les dará el día libre gracias a que hace unos meses Po derroto shen disfrútenlo-dijo el maestro shifu

-si wow jamás creí que nos dieran el día libre-dijo Mono

-si yo iré al pueblo-dijo Víbora

-yo iré con Po al árbol de la sabiduría celestial-dijo Tigresa abrazando a Po

-si diviértanse chicos-dijo Po-espera y tu Kira no vas a divertirte

-no yo me quedare aquí –dijo Kira mirando con una sonrisa a Tigresa

-bueno como quieras vámonos Po-dijo Tigresa

-adiós-dijo Kira-ya veras lo que te espera Tigresa

En el árbol de la sabiduría celestial:

-hay Po que linda vista al valle-dijo Tigresa

-si muy linda pero no tan hermosa como tu –dijo Po

-en serio crees eso-dijo Tigresa

-si claro que si tu eres muy hermosa-dijo Po dándole un beso

-gracias Po-dijo Tigresa-Po me harías un favor

-si claro ¿que quieres?-dijo Po

-me podrías traer un vaso de agua-dijo Tigresa

-si claro ya vuelvo-dijo Po

-En la cocina:

-hola Po-dijo Kira

-hola Kira-dijo Po

-que haces-le pregunto Kira acercándose un poco a Po

-llevándole un vaso de agua a Tigresa-dijo Po

-a pero ella puede esperar-dijo Kira acercándose mas

-si creo pero igual ya me tengo que ir-dijo Po poniéndose muy nervioso

-no espera tengo un regalito para ti-dijo Kira acercándose mas y mas hasta llegar a besar a Po

-Po porque te…-Tigresa no termino de hablar porque vio Po y a Kira besándose hasta que Po empujo a Kira y hablo

-Tigresa no es lo que crees yo..-Po no termino porque fue interrumpido por Tigresa

-no quiero escucharte Po-dijo Tigresa casi a punto de ponerse a llorar pero se resistió

-Tigresa si me dejaras explicarte yo…..-dijo Po pero otra ves fue interrumpido por Tigresa

-que me vas a explicar que mientras yo estaba allá sentada tu te dabas besitos con ella , no Po ya no solo te pediré una cosa olvídate de mi no quiero que me hables ,no quiero me mires y también le pediré al maestro shifu que no me haga entrenar contigo.

-no Tigresa no pidas eso sabes que te amo-dijo Po

-lo siento Po eso debiste pensarlo antes-dijo Tigresa mientras se iba corriendo a su habitación

-la perdí la perdí para siempre-dijo Po soltando una lagrima

-que lastima que eso no te alegre-dijo Kira

-déjame solo –dijo Po

Como quieras-dijo Kira

Mientras ella se iba a su habitación hablo en vos baja "empieza el juego Tigresa" dijo mientras soltaba una risita pequeña "es solo el comienzo" dijo mientras cerraba su puerta.

n/a : perdonen el retraso les prometo el siguiente mas rápido espero le guste este capitulo lean y comenten saludos su amiga master Tigresa


	4. La venganza parte 2

Chapter 4: venganza y tristeza parte2

A la mañana siguiente el gong sonó :

-buenos días maestro-dijeron todos

-espero hayan disfrutado su día libre - muy bien vamos a entrenar-dijo el maestro shifu

- chicos faltan dos semanas para el festival de invierno-dijo Grulla

-si estoy tan emocionada-dijo Víbora

-si igual yo dijo mono veremos al tío de Po sacar fideos por la nariz-dijo Mono

-si igual que el festival anterior-dijo Mantis

-tu Tigresa que piensas hacer-le pregunto Víbora

-creo que iré con ustedes-dijo Tigresa

-genial y tu Po-le pregunto Grulla

-creo que me quedaré aquí-dijo Po

-y tu Kira-pregunto mantis

-me quedare con Po-dijo Kira abrazando a Po

-bien vamos a entrenar-dijo Tigresa que ya no soportaba ver a Kira abrazando a Po

En la sala de entrenamiento:

-muy bien Tigresa y Po siguen ustedes ,después mono y Mantis-dijo el maestro shifu

-maestro me podría asignar otro compañero-pregunto Tigresa

-bueno si así lo quieres tu nuevo compañero será Mono-dijo el maestro shifu

-bien hermano aunque sea disfrutaste tus últimos minutos de vida-dijo Mantis

-no te preocupes no seré tan dura solo que no quiero estar con Po-dijo Tigresa

-que te enojaste con el-dijo Mono

-si y sigo molesta-dijo Tigresa

-que te hiso-le pregunto Mono

-no lo entenderías-dijo Tigresa

-si lo entenderé o eso creo solo dime-dijo Mono

-Hace dos días Po me invito a salir ,hablamos, nos reímos y terminamos siendo novios ,luego llego Kira y el día libre fuimos al árbol de la sabiduría celestial , le pedí a Po que me trajera un vaso de agua pero se demoro tanto que decidí ir a verlo y cuando llegue vi a Kira y a Po besándose-dijo Tigresa con una miranda triste

-wow eso fue duro-dijo Mono

-si lo fue-dijo Tigresa-pero ahora veremos como peleas Mono

-no podemos seguir hablando tranquilos y sin golpes-dijo Mono

-la charla termino-dijo Tigresa empezando a luchar

Pasaron tres horas de entrenamiento el maestro shifu felicito a Tigresa y a los demás por su entrenamiento duro ya se estaba asiendo de noche y fueron a cenar como siempre Po prepara la cena y todos riéndose de como Tigres ale pateo el trasero a Mono todos se reían menos Tigresa y Po que seguían un poco tristes por lo de ayer

-bueno chicos me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches Po-dijo Grulla

-si yo también –dijo Mantis-buenas noches

-igual yo-dijo Mono-bunas noches Po

-bueno yo también-dijo Kira-buenas noches Po

-bueno yo también estoy un poco cansada- dijo Tigresa-buenas noches

-Po que paso yo creí que tu y Tigresa pues… eran novios-dijo Víbora

-si lo éramos Víbora pero terminamos ayer porque me vio besando a Kira-dijo Po

-¿Qué?-no puedo creerlo Po tu besando a Kira-dijo Víbora- estoy decepcionada

-yo no la bese Víbora ella que se lanzo y yo trate de separarnos pero antes de eso llego Tigresa y confundió todo no me dejo ni siquiera explicarle-dijo Po

-yo te quisiera ayudar….. pero ya sabes como es Tigresa no me haría caso-dijo Víbora

-lo se -dijo Po

-pero si podrías hacer una cosa-dijo Víbora

-¿como que?-le pregunto Po

-sabes que en dos semanas será el festival de invierno –dijo Víbora

-si lo se lo hablamos esta mañana-dijo Po

-bien ese día llamare a Tigresa que me acompañe a el árbol de la sabiduría celestial luego le diré que voy por un vaso de agua y después aparecerás tu le explicaras la verdad y la pedirás una segunda oportunidad.

-crees que funcione-dijo Po

-si lo creo, mientras Kira no se entrometa estará bien-dijo Víbora

-bien gracias Víbora-dijo Po dándole un abrazo

-de nada para eso son los amigos no-dijo Víbora separándose de Po-bien buenas noches Po

-buenas noches Víbora-dijo Po

Continuara…..

n/a : este es un regalo por retrasarme tanto les prometo el siguiente muy pronto espero les guste este capitulo lean y comenten saludos de su amiga master Tigresa.


	5. solo una segunda oportunidad

Chapter 5 : una segunda oportunidad

Pasaron dos semanas y faltaba un día para el festival todos estaban tan emocionados pero una persona estaba muy nerviosa ese día.

De noche en el Valle de la paz :

-que le diré-se pregunto Po –ya se le diré que Kira me beso y que yo la sigo amando y que me de una oportunidad.. no me golpearía antes de terminar será entrenar un poco

En la sala de entrenamiento :

-porque no puedo decirle la verdad-grito Po golpeando muy fuerte el maniquí

-Po tranquilo no es para que exageres-dijo Víbora

-lo siento Víbora pero no soporto que Tigresa pase por mi lado y yo sin poder hablarle-dijo Po poniéndose un poco triste

-lo se Po pero mañana podrás hacerlo –dijo Víbora

-si pero no se que decirle-dijo Po

-solo dile la verdad-dijo Víbora

-si eso haré-dijo Po sonriendo

-bien nos vemos mañana Po ,buenas noches-dijo Víbora

-buenas noches Víbora, te veo mañana-dijo Po

Po no podía dormir esa noche pensaba en Tigresa y nada mas que en ella, pero también quería saber que paso entre Kira y Tigresa…pero poco a poco se quedo dormido

-A la mañana siguiente el gong sonó :

-buenos días maestro-dijeron todos

-buenos días estudiantes como ya saben hoy será el festival de invierno así que les asignare el día libre para poder disfrutar el festival , por ahora vayan a desayunar yo iré a meditar

-si maestro-dijeron todos

En la cocina :

-wow Po como siempre estuvo delicioso-dijo Mono

-gracias mono-dijo Po

-bien chicos nos vemos mas tarde-dijo Víbora –yo y Tigresa iremos al árbol de la sabiduría celestial

-bien pero no tarden debemos ir al festival-dijo Mantis

-si no se preocupen volveremos pronto-dijo Víbora mientras se iba

-si ya volvemos-dijo Tigresa mientras salía corriendo

-bueno yo me daré un baño-dijo Grulla

- si bueno yo ya vuelvo chicos-dijo Po y salió corriendo

En el árbol de la sabiduría celestial :

-Tigresa en que piensas-le pregunto Víbora

-en nada-dijo Tigresa

-bueno yo…-pero Víbora no termino de hablar porque vio a Po

-que ibas a decir-le pregunto Tigresa

-que yo voy por un vaso de agua-dijo Víbora mientras se iba

-oh bueno yo te…-dijo Tigresa pero no termino porque escucho un ruido

-quien anda ahí-pregunto Tigresa

-soy yo Tigresa-dijo Po

-te dije que no quería hablar contigo-dijo Tigresa mientras se iba pero algo la detuvo era Po la estaba agarrando del brazo

-suéltame-dijo Tigresa

-no hasta que me escuches-dijo Po

-esta bien-dijo tigresa-pero habla rápido

-mira Tigresa yo…..te quería decir que…..-Po no sabía que decirle pero pensó en las palabras de Víbora "solo dile la verdad" y eso hiso

-¿y bien? –pregunto Tigresa

-solo te quería decir que yo nunca bese a Kira-dijo Po

-crees que yo estaba alucinando, te vi besándola-dijo Tigresa

-no de esa forma que tu crees…yo nunca la bese ella se me lanzo encima yo trataba de empujarla pero antes de eso llegastes tu y confundiste todo-dijo Po-jamás te haría eso porque te amo

-lo dices en serio-le pregunto Tigresa

-quieres que te lo diga o quieres que te lo enseñe-dijo Po

-quiero que me lo enseñes-dijo Tigresa

-como quieras-dijo Po acercándose un poco

-espera que estas…-pero Tigresa no termino de hablar porque Po la estaba besando ,ella se resistió pero después se profundizo en el beso ,se dejaron llevar hasta que se separaron por tratar de respirar

-te amo Po-dijo Tigresa

-yo también te amo-dijo Po dándole otro beso

-que tierno-dijo víbora

-tu lo sabías-le pregunto Tigresa

-podría decirse que lo ayude un poco-dijo Víbora un poco nerviosa

-gracias Víbora de no ser por ti nunca hubiera escuchado a Po-dijo Tigresa dándole un abrazo a su amiga

-no es nada-dijo Víbora- pero ya basta de hablar vámonos al festival se esta haciendo tarde

-si vamos-dijo Po

-esta bien vamos-dijo Tigresa

-esperen chicos-dijo Víbora

-que pasa-le preguntaron

-no le digan nada a Kira o tratará de separarlos otra vez-dijo Víbora

-es cierto no te preocupes no le diremos nada –dijo Po

En el valle de la paz :

-hola chicos-dijo Po

-hola-dijeron Mono y Mantis

-donde esta Kira-le pregunto Po

- no se dijo que te iba a buscar-dijo Mono

-oh nunca me encontrara-dijo Po

-que pasa chicos-les pregunto Tigresa

-nada que Kira esta buscando a Po-dijo

-si la ben díganle que ya me encargue de eso-dijo Tigresa dándole un beso a Po

-ustedes volvieron wow me alegro por ti hermano-dijo Mono

-si igual yo-dijo Mantis

-bien nos vemos iremos a saludar a mi papá-dijo Po mientras se iba con Tigresa

-ok nosotros estaremos por los juegos de pasteles-dijo Mono

-hola chicos vieron a Po-le pregunto Kira a Mono

-si estaba dándose besitos con Tigresa-dijo Mantis entre risas

-eso no puede ser-dijo Kira

-si no lo crees están en el restaurante del sr ping-dijo Mantis

-nos vemos luego-dijo Kira "esta ves tengo que separarlos para siempre nada me gana menos tu Tigresa" pensó Kira sonriendo maliciosamente

Continuara…

n/a : espero les guste este capitulo prometo terminar el otro mas pronto saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa.


	6. planes parte 1

Chapter 6 : separados parte 1

Todos se estaban divirtiendo en el festival todos estaban cansados que tuvieron que regresar al palacio de jade todos se dijeron buenas noches Po le dio un muy apasionado beso a Tigresa eso le provoco a Kira sentirse enojada

E En la habitación de Po :

Veremos si con esto lo perdonas Tigresa –dijo Kira desnudándose y metiéndose en la cama de Po

-Po estaba pensando mucho en Tigresa ,que cuando sintió a alguien en su cama abrió un poco los ojos que poco a poco la imagen de Kira se transformaba en Tigresa ,creyendo que era ella Po abrazo a Kira y durmieron juntos es noche(n/a :no de esa forma solo dormir).Pero Kira no se dio cuenta de que Tigresa vio todo

-eso también lo veremos-dijo Tigresa

-Al día siguiente :

-buenos días maestro –dijeron los cinco

-buenos días estudiantes ayer fue un día muy agotador que se les dará el día libre-dijo el maestro shifu

-chicos yo y tigresa iremos a la cocina mientras ustedes despiertan a Po-dijo Víbora

-bueno luego las alcanzamos-dijo Mono

- que crees que Po hiso….desde que volvimos de la batalla se levantaba temprano-dijo Mantis

-si es cierto-dijo Mono

-hay que averiguarlo-dijo Grulla

En la habitación de Po :

-oh dios-dijo Mono con los ojos bien ampliados

-Mantis creo que estoy soñando golpéame y despiértame-dijo Grulla

-ok-dijo Mantis mientras golpeo bien fuerte a Grulla

-debemos decirle a Tigresa-dijo Mantis

-si dile tu yo soy muy joven para morir-dijo Mono

-bien iré yo-dijo Mantis

-En la cocina :

-hola Mantis-dijo Tigresa-¿donde esta Po?

-es….es… esta…en-dijo Mantis pero lo interrumpió Tigresa

-seguro no se quiere levantar pero yo puedo arreglar eso-dijo Tigresa yendo ala habitación de Po

- ¡no Tigresa¡-grito Mantis

-¿que ocurre Mantis?-le pregunto Víbora

-estábamos en la habitación de Po y…..-pero otra ves fue interrumpido por Tigresa

- me lo dices después-dijo Tigresa corriendo a la habitación de Po

-¿que paso Mantis?-le pregunto Víbora

-vamos ala habitación de Po y lo veras-dijo Mantis

-En la habitación de Po :

-chicos abran la puerta-dijo Tigresa

-no porque Po se esta cambiando-dijo Mono

-Mono todos sabemos que no sabes mentir-dijo Tigresa

-que pasa chicos dejen pasar a ….-víbora no termino de hablar porque Mantis le susurro lo que habían visto

-no Tigresa no puedes pasar-dijo Víbora

-tu también-dijo Tigresa-basta chicos es mi novio déjenme verlo

-no podemos Tigresa-dijo Grulla

-miren el maestro shifu-dijo Tigresa

-¿donde?-preguntaron todos, en ese momento Tigresa abrió la puerta

-oh no-dijo Grulla

-Tigresa por eso no queríamos que pasaras-dijo Mantis

-Po¡-grito Tigresa

-que pasa amorcito-dijo Po sonriendo con dulzura

-te atreves a llamarme así después de lo que haces- le pregunto Tigresa

-que hice-dijo Po pero luego se dio cuanta de que Kira dormía desnuda en su cama

-que paso no lo disfrutaste Po-dijo Kira seductoramente

-¿que?...no lo recuerdo si no hicimos nada yo solo estaba durmiendo-dijo Po

-como quieras iré a tomar un baño-dijo Kira-adiós celosa-le dijo Kira a Tigresa

-Tigresa por favor yo no hice nada- dijo Po

-es cierto si Po hubiera hecho eso habría hecho ruidos fuertes ¿no creen?-dijo Mono

-si es cierto-dijo Grulla

-chicos déjenos solos-dijo Tigresa

-no se esta poniendo bueno ¡auch!-dijo Mantis porque Víbora le pego con su cola

-chicos se comportan como bebes vámonos-dijo Víbora

-bien vamos-dijo Grulla

-bien ahora que estamos solos puedes hablar Po-dijo Tigresa

-escucha si yo no lo hice, solo se que estaba durmiendo y luego pensé en ti y te confundí con Kira , pero no hicimos nada-dijo Po

-Po te creo-dijo Tigresa

- lo se Tigresa pero no quiero terminar nuestra…¿que? –le pregunto Po con asombro

-que si te creo-dijo Tigresa

-pero como si creí que tu estabas…-dijo Po pero fue interrumpido por Tigresa

-¿molesta?...no me moleste porque vi a Kira entrando a tu habitación en la noche al principio quería ir y matarla pero sabia que quería separarnos así que pensé en seguirle el juego-dijo Tigresa

-en serio no estas molesta-le pregunto Po

-no Po-dijo Tigresa acercando un poco Po

-eh no me agrada la forma en que bienes caminando-dijo Po

-no te preocupes no te hare daño-dijo Tigresa

-sabes prefiero mantener distan….-Po no termino de hablar porque Tigresa lo estaba besando muy apasionadamente que se dejaron llevar pero a Po se le vino una imagen del maestro shifu matándolo que empujo a Tigresa fuera de el

-que paso-le pregunto Tigresa a Po

-nada pero que pasa con el maestro shifu-dijo Po

-era eso… creí que no querías hacerlo conmigo-dijo Tigresa

-no solo pensé en el maestro shifu-dijo Po

-ok lo dejaremos para después-dijo Tigresa

-bien-dijo Po

-vamos tenemos que desayunar-dijo Tigresa

-si ya voy-dijo Po dándole un pequeño beso a Tigresa

-pero que pasa con Kira-dijo Po

-si te pregunta solo dile que tu y yo no terminamos-dijo Tigresa saliendo de la habitación de Po

-bien se lo diré-dijo Po

En la habitación de Kira :

-Creo que con eso Tigresa no lo perdonara jamás-dijo Kira "nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste Tigresa nunca"

Continuara….

N/a: hola lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en este capitulo para el siguiente lo tendré listo mas pronto espero les guste saludos de su amiga master Tigresa


	7. planes parte 2

Chapter 7 : separados parte 2

-En la cocina :

-hola Po-dijo Kira

-hola-dijo Po en un tono molesto

-que pasa… tu y Tigresa terminaron-dijo Kira

-la verdad yo y Tigresa n…-Po no termino porque Tigresa lo interrumpió

-Po y yo no terminamos-dijo Tigresa-ahora lo amo mas que nada

-eso no puede ser Tigresa si el te fue infiel y conmigo-dijo Kira

-Po no me fue infiel-dijo Tigresa

-así y que pasa si hago esto-dijo Kira mientras le daba un beso a Po

- suéltame-dijo Po empujando a Kira

-que me vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste-dijo Kira

-no lo disfrute –dijo Po-para esto Kira podemos ser amigos y acabar con esto

-¡jamás¡ Tigresa me hiso mucho daño cuando éramos niñas y pienso hacerle lo mismo-dijo Kira corriendo a su habitación

-que me dijo-pregunto Po

-creo que yo se lo que significa-dijo Tigresa con una mirada triste

-tranquila Tigresa sea lo que sea yo te apoyo-dijo Po

-gracias Po-dijo Tigresa dándole un beso rápido

-bueno y que quieres hacer-le pregunto Po

-no se que te parece si vamos a mi habitación a pensar mejor-dijo Tigresa ronroneando y pasando su cola por la cara de Po

-¿que?...wow Tigresa serás muy atractiva y muy sexy pero prefiero no hacerlo por ahora o el maestro shifu me matara-dijo Po con la cara muy roja

-tranquilo era una broma estaría loca si te ofreciera eso-dijo Tigresa entre risas

-ohhh vamos Tigresa algún día lo harás-dijo Po

-si claro-dijo Tigresa con un poco de sarcasmo

-bueno vamos a buscar a los otros-dijo Po mientras llevaba a tigresa con el

En la habitación de Kira :

-no puedo parar lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón-dijo Kira-porque me delataste Tigresa todo salía perfecto y tu lo arruinaste todo.

*Flashback*

-si Tigresa lo haremos y luego escaparemos de aquí-dijo Kira

-no estoy segura…. no quiero hacer esto-dijo Tigresa regresando a dormir

-no te iras de aquí-dijo Kira sujetándola del brazo

-si me voy-dijo Tigresa ¡suéltame¡

-no te iras-dijo Kira pero en eso Tigresa se logro soltar pero se resbalo y cayo al suelo provocando un ruido muy fuerte

-que pasa aquí-dijo la directora del orfanato

-Kira quería robar el dinero del orfanato y escapar con el quería que yo fuera parte de el pero no lo hice porque me arrepentí sabia que estaba mal y quería hacer lo correcto-dijo Tigresa

-traidora-dijo Kira mirándola con tanta irá

-prefiero ser traidora que mentirosa y ladrona-dijo Tigresa lloraba un poco

-Kira no me queda que expulsarte tendrás que estar sola-dijo la directora mientras le indicaba a Tigresa que pasara a dentro

-bien me voy pero te volveré a ver Tigresa y te hare la vida imposible-dijo Kira mientras se iba

* fin del flashback*

-lo siento Tigresa pero cuando dije la vida imposible es la vida imposible-dijo Kira sonriendo maliciosamente

Con Po y Tigresa :

-te amo-dijo Tigresa dándole varios besos a Po

-yo también te amo-dijo Po-peor no hay que dejar que Kira nos separe

-no te preocupes no nos separara-dijo Tigresa abrasando a Po

-pero que era lo que trataba de hacer besándome-dijo Po

-no lo se pero lo averiguare-dijo Tigresa

-se que soy irresistible pero tampoco es para tanto-dijo Po sonriendo

-Po-llamo Tigresa

-¿que?-le pregunto Po

-cállate si no quiere que te de tu regalo de festival de invierno-dijo Tigresa agarrándole la mano

-bueno me callo-dijo Po-te acuerdas de una canción que cante en mi habitación

-como cual-dijo Tigresa

-creo que se llamaba "estar enamorado es"-dijo Po

-así la ves que me atrapaste espiándote-dijo Tigresa un poco ruborizada

-quieres que la cante de nuevo-dijo Po

-si no tienes pensado hacer nada cántala-dijo Tigresa

-ok esa canción la estuve cantando porque pensaba en ti –dijo Po dándole un beso rápido en los labios

Vamos Po canta-dijo Tigresa

Bien lo hare pero si no te gusta solo me lo dices-dijo Po

Po : Respirando tu aire  
soñando tus sueños  
y quiero que sepas  
que tu estas en ellos  
que eres la culpable  
de todos mis desvelos  
quiero que comprendas  
que tu eres mi anhelo

Me paso los días  
las noches enteras  
pensando en el amor  
que corre por mis venas  
pensando que buscaba  
alguien que me quisiera  
y que al fin encontré alguien  
que vale la pena

Y quiero confesarte  
que mi vida eres tu  
el ángel de mi guarda

el que me entrega su luz  
la que ilumina  
el callejón sin salida  
la que le ha dado  
una esperanza a mi vida…

Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela  
escribiendo una canción  
a la mujer mas bella  
porque quiero que sepa  
que me enamore de ella  
y la quiero llevar  
conmigo hasta las estrellas

Tigresa lo miraba sorprendida eso canción la canto para ella y no se sentía mas afortunada de tener a Po como su novio.

Esa sensación que  
recorre mi cuerpo  
cada vez que me miras  
y se detiene el tiempo  
cada vez que me besas  
me robas el aliento  
tú eres la princesa  
que me devolvió el cuento

Y quiero confesarte  
que mi vida eres tú  
el ángel de mi guarda  
el que me entrega su luz  
la que ilumina  
el callejón sin salida  
la que le ha dado  
una esperanza a mi vida

Respirando tu aire  
soñando tus sueños  
y quiero que sepas  
que tú estas en ellos  
que eres la culpable  
de todos mis desvelos  
quiero que comprendas  
que tú eres mi anhelo

El amor que es  
el amor que será  
el amor que sentí  
por tanto tiempo y veras  
que me expresare  
segundo a segundo  
antes de que por fin  
se me acabe el mundo

Y quiero confesarte  
que mi vida eres tú  
el ángel de mi guarda  
el que me entrega su luz  
la que ilumina  
el callejón sin salida  
la que le ha dado  
una esperanza a mi vida….

-Po es hermosa… me encanto-dijo Tigresa dándole un beso rápido

-si es linda pero no tanto como tu-dijo Po que hiso sonrojar a Tigresa

-gracias Po-dijo Tigresa

-bueno tenemos que volver o el maestro shifu se molestara-dijo Po levantándose

-si ya vámonos-dijo Tigresa

En la cocina :

-porque se tardaron tanto muero de hambre-dijo Mantis

-yo se porque se tardaron ambos están en el amor deben tener su tiempo-dijo Grulla

-Tigresa y Po sentados en….-Mantis no termino de hablar porque Tigresa le dio una mirada de muerte-dije sentados quería decir parados teniendo una lucha

-eso espero-dijo Tigresa

-algunos de ustedes sabe donde esta Kira-dijo Víbora

-no y no me importa-dijo Tigresa

-no vino a comer ni a cenar-dijo Víbora

-esta en su habitación-dijo Po

-como lo sabes-pregunto Tigresa

-porque fui a buscar algunas cosas y escuche palabras en la habitación de Kira-dijo Po

-entonces es ella-dijo Tigresa

-sale sopa-dijo Po

-rico como siempre Po-dijo Tigresa

-gracias Tigresa-dijo Po

-bien ya nos vamos Porque mañana es nuestro ultimo día libre hay que disfrutarlo al máximo-dijo Mono

-si nos vemos mañana-dijo Mantis mientras se iba

-si igual nosotros- dijeron Po y tigresa al mismo tiempo

-si nosotros igual-dijeron grulla y Víbora

Como siempre Po y Tigresa se despidieron con un beso…..mas tarde esa noche todos estaban dormidos menos Tigresa que pensaba en lo que le hiso a Kira-"lo hice por tu bien" y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Continuara….

n/a : espero les haya gustado este capitulo espero sus comentarios…la canción se llama " mi vida eres tu " de el dragón y pronto llegara mi nueva historia…saludos su amiga Master Tigresa.


	8. amistad de hermanas y un viejo amigo

Chapter 8 :

A la mañana siguiente :

Po y los cinco furiosos : buenos días maestro

Maestro shifu : bien alumnos como todos saben hoy es el ultimo día que les doy libre…así que disfruten

Mantis: ¿bien y que haremos? (le pregunto a los demás)

Po: Porque no vamos en grupos

Mono: bien Po yo voy con Mantis y Grulla Víbora ira con Kira y tu con Tigresa

Tigresa: cambio de pareja voy con Kira

Po: bien amorcito te veré luego (dándole un beso rápido a Tigresa)

Después que se fueron todos :

Tigresa: ¿Kira porque no arreglamos esto? (pero ella no respondió) Kira por favor quiero que me perdones lo hice por tu bien

Kira: ¿por mi bien?...oh perdón si dejarme sin familia cuando era una niña fue por mi bien claro gracias

Tigresa: Kira no es por eso solo que robar no era bueno

Kira: solo intentaba de sacarnos de ahí y no morir de hambre tu sabias que no nos iban a adoptar necesitábamos escapar y vivir juntas como hermanas

Tigresa: lo se pero robar no era la forma….después de que te expulsaron me arrepentí creí que me quedaría sola para siempre pero cuando shifu me adopto me di cuenta que lo que decías de que íbamos a quedarnos ahí para siempre no era verdad

Kira: igual no debiste delatarme eso no hacen las hermanas (estando a punto de llorar)

Tigresa: lo hice por tu bien no quería que te convirtieras en una ladrona eso es lo que hacen las hermanas ayudarse yo te trate de ayudar pero no me querías hacer caso

Kira: igual éramos como hermanas porque no me cubriste o decir otra cosa porque simplemente dijiste la verdad

Tigresa: porque decir mentiras no es bueno eso me enseñaron acá mientras crecía me fui dando cuenta que todo lo que hice estaba bien pero no estar contigo era duro para mi es por eso que seguía molesta contigo cuando te vi… me asuste pensé en que te vengarías es por eso que dije que no éramos amigas

Kira: que nos paso Tigresa éramos mas que amigas éramos hermanas porque esa tontería nos separo ¿porque? (Tigresa tenia ganas de llorar)

Tigresa: Kira yo….yo no se que decirte…solo que pienso lo mismo que tu porque esto nos separo…cuando trataste de separarme de Po me sentía mal sabia que lo estabas asiendo por lo que yo te hice ( Kira dejo caer unas lagrimas pequeñas en eso Tigresa no lo soporto mas que se lanzo a Kira en un abrazo esto sorprendió mucho a Kira pero le devolvió el abrazo

Kira : perdón Tigresa por todo lo que te hice perdón hermanita

Tigresa : te perdono Kira pero también quiero que me perdones tu a mi no debimos pelear nunca ¿así que amigas?

Kira : dirás hermanas

Tigresa : hermanas (y volvió a abrazarla) te quiero hermanita

Kira : yo también hermanita

Con Mono y Mantis

Grulla : chicos no creen que fue mala idea dejar a esas dos solas

Mono : cierto no debimos dejar a Tigresa y Kira solas se podrían pelear

Mantis : si sabiendo que Tigresa podría matarla de un rasguño (en eso los tres reaccionaron y fueron corriendo al palacio de jade

Con Po y Víbora :

Víbora: no debimos dejar a Tigresa y Kira solas

Po : tranquila Tigresa no sería capaz de…..(pero antes de terminar de hablar pensó en las palabras que le dijo Tigresa y el y Víbora sabían lo que significaba y salieron corriendo al palacio de jade)

En la cocina :

Po ,Víbora , Mantis , Mono y Grulla encontraron a las dos chicas riéndose en lugar de encontrarlas peleando

Mono : ustedes dos solas en una cocina y no hubo heridos

Tigresa y Kira : no

Po : se los dije jamás saldría alguien lastimada confió en Tigresa

Mantis : si tu lo crees

Tigresa : que creyeron que la iba a matar…no exageren

Kira : es cierto tampoco sería capaz de pelear con mi hermanita

(Todos menos Tigresa y Kira ) : !hermanita¡

Tigresa y Kira : si

Po : ustedes dos no se pelearon hace mucho

Tigresa : si pero me quede acá con ella para arreglar todo

Kira : y funciono ( mientras abrazaba a Tigresa)

Mono : wow y yo que vine corriendo acá pensando que había pelea

Mantis : igual yo….pero podemos tener una pelea de comida (y le tiro harina en la cara a Po )

Po : !hey ¡ (le quiso tirar a Mantis pero le cayo a Tigresa quien no se quedo tranquila se lo devolvió Mono le tiro una bola de maza a Kira Grulla le tiro harina víbora quien se la devolvió Kira le tiro harina a Tigresa y ella se la devolvió todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que llego el maestro shifu quien se quedo riendo viendo como sus estudiantes se divertían pero cuando Mono le trato de tirar una bola de maza a Mantis le cayo en la cara al maestro shifu y todos se quedaron quietos

Mono : perdón maestro shifu (pero se sorprendieron como escucharon reírse al maestro shifu)

Maestro shifu : muy bien estudiantes mañana tendrán su castigo pero por hoy diviértase tienen toda la tarde y la noche ( y se fue al salón de los guerreros )

Todos : estuvo cerca

Po : creí que nos iba a poner un castigo de limpiar todo

Tigresa : de todas formas tendremos que limpiar (dándole un beso a Po)

Kira : bien así que a limpiar

Mono : ni modo a limpiar

Mantis : yo limpio la mesa

Grulla : te ayudo

Víbora : yo ayudo a Tigresa

Mas tarde :

Po : bien ya terminamos

Tigresa : bien yo Kira y Víbora nos vamos

Grulla : ¿A dónde?

Tigresa : cosas de chicas

Po : la verdad hay veces que no entiendo Tigresa

Tigresa : es porque los hombres nunca entienden

Grulla : puede que tenga razón

Mantis : razón para hablar de besos y chicos(Tigresa Kira y Víbora le dieron una mirada de muerte) dije de besos y chicos quise decir de vestidos y otras cosas

Po : bien las veremos luego

En la habitación de Tigresa :

Tigresa : y así fue mi primer beso con Po

Víbora : pues a mi Grulla no me invito a salir pero creo que debo decirle sobre lo que siento

Kira : pues yo todavía no me enamore pero creo que es muy lindo

Tigresa : no te preocupes ya encontraras a alguien (abrazando a su hermana)

Kira : eso espero hermanita

Víbora : tranquila nosotras te ayudaremos soy una experta en el romance

Tigresa : eso es verdad

Kira : Gracias chicas

Víbora : mañana después de entrenar empezaremos con eso

Tigresa : bien se hace tarde mejor nos vamos a dormir

Kira : si nos vemos mañana chicas (mientras se iba a su habitación)

Víbora : nos vemos mañana (mientras se iba a su habitación )

Tigresa esta a punto de dormir cuando alguien empezó a toca su puerta y a ese alguien lo conocía muy bien

Po : Tigresa ¿puedo pasar?

Tigresa : entra

Po : te venia a decir buenas noches

Tiresa . buenas noches Po…te amo(dándole un beso muy largo a Po)

Po : yo también te amo ( separándose del beso Po se fue a su habitación)

A la mañana siguiente

Master shifu : Buenos días estudiantes hoy les tengo una noticia muy buena para ustedes y no para mi

Tigresa : ¿cual es maestro?

Maestro shifu: me iré una semana a una misión muy importante supongo que eso significa que tienen la semana libre

Po : ¿pero no nos necesitara maestro?

Maestro shifu : no Po es un asunto que debo tratar yo solo….muy bien adiós

Cinco minutos después de que el maestro Shifu se fue :

Po : bien creo que iré con mi padre ¿ustedes vienen?

Kira : yo creo que iré con Po

Tigresa : igual yo

Víbora : voy con ustedes

En la Tienda del señor Ping :

Po : !Papá¡

Sr Ping : !Po¡ (dijo corriendo a abrasarlo)

Po : Pa ya basta traigo compañía (dijo señalando a Tigresa Kira y Víbora)

Sr Ping : Maestra Tigresa…..maestra Víbora es un gusto volver a verlas…y ¿ella quien es?

Tigresa : para nosotras también es gusto volver a verlo sr Ping…ah y ella es una amiga se llama Kira

Sr ping : pues es un gusto Kira

Kira : gracias sr Ping

Po : Pa ¿quien es el tipo de alla?(señalando a un encapuchado que estaba sentado comiendo un tazón de sopa)

Sr ping : porque no vas y lo averiguas (mientras empujaba a Po)

Po :hola soy Po el guerrero dragón y tu ¿como te llamas?

¿? :soy un viejo amigo tuyo

Po : viejo amigo yo nunca hable contigo ni eres mi amigo

¿? : ¿estas seguro?

Po : seguro

¿? : bien creo que me debes una carrera Po

Po : una carrera ¿porque?

¿? : por no saber el nombre de tu mejor amigo a quien le contabas que estabas enamorado de Tigresa

Po : ¿enamorado? espera tu eres…¿Josh?

Continuara…..

n/a : hola perdonen la tardanza la cosa era que estoy haciendo el tercer capitulo de mi otra historia que casi me olvido por completo de esta… perdonen les prometo el próximo capitulo mas pronto lean y comenten…saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


	9. revelando sentimientos

Chapter 9 :

Po : ¿Josh?...¿amigo eres tu?

Josh : si soy yo Po

Tigresa : Po ¿quien es el ?

Po : el es un amigo de la infancia…y Josh ella es mi novia Tigresa

Josh : vaya ,vaya creo que cumpliste tu sueño Po

Tigresa : de que sueño habla Po

Po : de nada

Josh : el soñaba desde los cinco años con ser tu novio , yo creía que tu lo sabias porque seguro ya abras visto los dibujos que hacia sobre ti

Tigresa : Po tu nunca me mostraste ningún dibujo

Po : si eso no hubiera sido necesario sino porque Josh me delato…gracias amigo

Josh : mira acá tengo uno me lleve por accidente ( le dio la imagen a Tigresa…era un dibujo de ella cuando era apenas un niña y su nombre estaba lleno de corazones y decía "Te amo" )

Tigresa : es muy hermoso me encanta ¿porque no me lo querías mostrar?

Po : porque creí que era vergonzoso

Tigresa : esto es muy lindo Po ( en eso Tigresa delante de todos le dio un beso muy apasionado a Po)

Josh : genial amigo por lo menos tu encontraste el amor hey y ¿quien es ella?(señalando a Kira)

Po : ella es una amiga de Tigresa se llama Kira

Josh : pues es un placer Kira

Kira : para mi también Josh ( Kira y Josh se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un momento en eso Tigresa llamo a un lado a Víbora)

Tigresa : creo que aquí se respira amor

Víbora : si creo que están enamorados

Tigresa : estas pensando lo mismo que yo

Víbora : lo mismo que tu

Po : hey chicas notaron que Josh y Kira pues… se gustan

Tigresa : si lo notamos yo y Víbora tenemos algo en mente

Po : y ¿ puedo saber que es ?

Tigresa : claro tu me invitaras a salir Víbora le preguntara a Grulla si puede acompañarla seguro le dirá que si y después le preguntaremos a los dos enamorados y creo que irán juntos no creo que Josh deje ir sola a Kira

Po : wow esta bien admito que es un muy buen plan

Tigresa : gracias bien iremos con los chicos luego te acercaras tu y ya sabes…

Po : bien que puede salir mal

Con Kira y Josh :

Josh : bien creo que debo ir a buscar a Po

Kira : si yo también creo que debo buscar a Tigresa y a Víbora

Tigresa : chicos nos buscaban

Kira : ¿donde estaban?

Víbora : estábamos tomando un vaso de agua

Po : Tigresa ¿ puedo preguntarte algo ?

Tigresa : claro

Po : te gustaría salir conmigo en la noche

Tigresa : claro me encantaría Po pero que te parece si salimos en pareja cada uno que ¿dices Víbora?

Víbora : que estaría bien le preguntare a Grulla y los acompañamos y ustedes dos que dicen ¿vienen?

Josh : creo que estaría bien para mi

Kira : igual para mi

Josh : pero ellos dijeron en pareja que dices Kira ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Kira : me encantaría

Po : bien creo que iremos los seis en pareja

Tigresa : me parece muy bien

Víbora : para mi igual

En el palacio de jade :

Víbora : Grulla podemos hablar

Grulla : claro

Víbora : en la noche Po y Tigresa saldrán en una cita Kira encontró a una pareja y yo me preguntaba si…¿ podrías ir conmigo?

Grulla ( muy sonrojado) : claro que iré contigo te lo quería preguntar esta tarde pero saliste con Tigresa que no me alcanzo tiempo

Víbora : bien esta noche nos vemos ¿ok?

Grulla : esta noche nos vemos

Mas Tarde en el palacio de Jade :

Tigresa : bien creo que te falta algo

Kira : estoy bien Tigresa

Víbora : wow ese vestido te queda hermoso Tigresa gracias Víbora…¿estas lista Kira?

Kira : ya casi termino

Víbora : déjame ayudarte ( Kira estaba vestida con un vestido azul con bordado dorado, Tigresa con un vestido rojo con un dragón dorado y Víbora estaba muy maquillada y tenia una capa color dorada enrollada en ella)

Po ( tocando la puerta) : ¿chicas están listas?

Tigresa(abriendo la puerta) : listas

Josh : Kira estas hermosa

Kira : gracias

Po : estas hermosa mi amor

Tigresa ( dándole un besito): gracias Po

Gulla : estas hermosa Víbora

Vívora ( dándole un besito en la mejilla) : gracias grulla

Po : nos vamos

Tigresa : a ¿donde iremos Po?

Josh : un lugar que todos encontramos pero para ustedes es una sorpresa

Grulla : tenemos todo a ya

Po : bien vamos

Cinco minutos después :

Grulla :Listo cierren los ojos

Víbora ,Tigresa y Kira : ok

Po : ábranlos

Tigresa : oh Po es hermoso

Grulla : no mas hermoso que ustedes

Víbora : que tierno Grulla

Josh : antes de sentarnos Kira puedo hablar contigo

Kira : ¿claro de que quieres hablar ?

Con Grulla y Víbora :

Grulla : Víbora yo también quiero preguntarte algo

Víbora : bien ¿de que quieres hablar ?

Josh : Kira no se que me pasa contigo pero desde que te vi me encantaste y solo quiero decirte que me gustas y mucho

Kira : tu también me gustas ( en eso Josh se acerca un poco a Kira y se acerco mas hasta que se dieron un beso muy apasionante)

Con Grulla y Víbora :

Grulla : que desde que llegaste al palacio de jade te quise decir esto " se que mi letra no es bonita pero solo cumple una misión y es decirte que te quiero con todo mi corazón "…bueno la cosa es que yo te amo Víbora

Víbora : yo también te amo Grulla (en eso ambos se dan un enorme beso lleno de amor )

Con Josh y Kira :

Josh : que no se como paso esto pero creo que estoy enamorado

Kira : así y ¿de quien?

Josh : que no es obvio

Kira : no

Josh : me gustas tu (esa respuesta sorprendió mucho a Kira)

Kira : ¿en serio?

Josh : si cuando te conocí me interesaste mucho perdona si es muy pronto pero me encantas y no puedo resistirlo mas

Kira : tu también me gustas

Josh :y que dices quieres seguir siendo mi amiga o….

Kira : novios (poco a poco ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso que duro poco pero fue lleno de amor )

Josh : te quiero Kira

Kira : yo también Josh

Con Po y Tigresa :

Po : Tigresa ¿estas bien ?

Tigresa : si solo espero que Kira y Josh no se pasen de la raya

Po : si yo también porque el maestro shifu no soportaría tener cachorros corriendo por el palacio de jade

Tigresa : tampoco exageres Po

Po : no es que exagere pero se están tardando mucho

Tigresa : mejor mas Tiempo tenemos los dos solos ( Po estaba muy sonrojado por lo que dijo Tigresa )

Po : si mas tiempo solos (Tigresa solo le dio un beso muy apasionado que Po respondió pero se sorprendieron al ver como los miraban sus amigos )

Po (separándose del beso) :cre….creíamos que tardarían mucho

Tigresa (sonrojada) : si ….y bien ¿hay algo que debamos saber?

Víbora : yo y Grulla somos novios

Kira : yo y Josh también somos novios

Po (abrazando a Tigresa ) : que bien

Tigresa : no lo puedo creer ahora si que podemos salir mas seguido (las dos parejas se sonrojaron)

Kira : creo que si

Víbora : pienso igual que ¿dices Grulla?

Grulla : creo que estará bien

Josh : por mi no hay problema

Kira : bien mañana saldremos de nuevo

Po : !genial¡…esperen y ¿donde dormirás Josh?

Josh : eso no lo pensé todavía

Tigresa : podrías quedarte en el palacio de jade…..dormirás en el cuarto de Po

Po : ¿y yo donde dormiré?

Tigresa (muy sonrojada) : tu …..eh podrías…dormir….. conmigo

Po (sonrojado):…cla…cla..claro

Kira (dándole un besito a Josh): bien entonces te quedaras con nosotros

Víbora : chicos creo que debemos regresar se esta haciendo tarde

Grulla : es cierto volvamos

Continuara….

n/a : espero les guste comenten si estoy bien o mal….saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


	10. los juegos divertidos

chapter 10:

En el Palacio de Jade :

Grulla : bien buenas noches chicos

Víbora : buenas noches

Josh y Kira : buenas noches nos vemos mañana

Po : bien creo que también deberíamos ir a dormir

Tigresa : bien vamos (mientras entraban Tigresa vio que Po se estaba acomodando en el piso)Po ¿que haces?

Po : acomodándome para dormir

Tigresa: ¿en el piso?

Po : si ¿porque?

Tigresa(sonrojada): por que yo pensaba en que compartiríamos la cama

Po(sonrojado) : oh era eso yo creí que pues ya sabes

Tigresa(sonrojada): bueno ven acuéstate aquí a mi lado

En eso ambos terminaron durmiendo juntos pero ambos no podían dormir pensado en solo una cosa El MAESTRO SHIFU Po y Tigresa pensaban en que nunca le dijeron sobre lo suyo pero por una parte Po tenia miedo porque sabia que si ahora los viera durmiendo juntos en la misma cama la misma habitación lo mataría pero por otra parte Tigresa estaba mas relajada porque sabia que no los separaría porque en tan solo unos meses lo empezó a querer y ella pensaba en que seria fácil pero su novio no lo creía igual

Tigresa : Po no crees que deberíamos decirle al Maestro Shifu

Po : no creo porque me matara porque va a pensar que te hice algo esta noche y prefiero que no lo sepa

Tigresa: no Po no hablo de esto hablo de decirle sobre que tu y yo somos novios

Po : ohh era eso pues no se tu que piensas

Tigresa : en que deberíamos decirle

Po : yo no estoy tan seguro porque no me dará su aprobación

Tigresa : Po el en estos dos meses te empezó a agarrar un poco de cariño

Po : ¿en serio?

Tigresa : claro que si

Po : pues si tu lo dices cuando el vuelva de su viaje le diremos

Tigresa : bien amor que duermas bien (se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido )

Po : tu también amorcito…te amo

Tigresa: te amo mas que nada en la vida(después de su conversación ambos quedaron en decirle al Maestro shifu sobre su relación amorosa )

A la mañana siguiente :

Mantis y Mono : buenos días

Josh : hola Kira

Kira : hola amor(dándole un besito rápido)

Mono y Mantis : ¿amor?

Grulla : hola a mi novia preferida y la única mujer que amare en toda mi vida

Víbora : oh grulla eres tan tierno te amo (dándole un beso apasionado que Duro muy poco)

Mono : novia preferida

Mantis : la que amare en toda mi vida

Po : buenos dias a todos

Tigresa : hola chicos(en eso ambos se dieron un beso muy largo mas que todos

Po : vuelvo en un minuto mi amor

Tigresa : claro bebe aquí te espero(Po fue muy rápido y regreso muy rápido)( n/a:aunque no lo crean lo hiso)

Mantis : mi amor

Mono : bebe …chicos ¿que pasa aquí?

Po : bueno pues te presento a las parejitas Kira y Josh , yo y Tigresa y Grulla y Víbora

Mantis : lo de Grulla ,Josh, Kira y Víbora lo creo pero tu y Tigresa ¿enserio?

Tigresa : aunque no lo creas Po y yo somos novios

Mono : un besito y les creo

Po : ok (en eso Po tomo a tigresa en un beso )

Mono y Mantis : ahora les creemos

Po : bien y que haremos hoy

Víbora : bueno que les parece si vamos a jugar un juego de verdad o reto

Josh : yo no estaría tan seguro porque si te toca a ti y a Po Grulla y Tigresa se molestarían y eso provocaría problemas

Grulla : tiene razón mejor no

Po : estoy con Grulla ese juego solo causaría problemas…pero que les parece si jugamos entre chicos y chicas

Tigresa : no entendí

Po : que juguemos solo entre chicos y las chicas esperan por ejemplo si le toca a Grulla y a mi Grulla me tiene que dar un desafio pero solo con nuestras novias ok están de acuerdo

Víbora , Tigresa y Kira : siiii

Giran la botella y le toco a Po con Josh :

Josh : Po verdad o reto

Po : reto

Josh : bien te reto a que le desabotones la blusa y la beses en el cuello (Las chicas no escucharon el reto que le dieron a Po pero por la cara de sonrojado que tenia debía ser algo que Tigresa no quisiera saber)

Po(sonrojado) :estas loco no hare eso!

Tigresa : ¿que paso?

Josh : que Po no quiere aceptar el reto que le di

Tigresa : y se puede saber cual era

Josh : le dije que te desabotone la blusa y que te besara en el cuello(ahora Tigresa comprendió porque no quería hacerlo sabia que Po no la obligaría a hacer algo que no le agradaría pero solo era un juego y sabia que su novio no iría a mas si ella no se lo pidiera a si que acepto el reto)

Tigresa(sonrojada) : bien Po y yo aceptamos el reto

Po(muy sonrojado) : ¡!¿que?!¡

Tigresa(sonrojada) : que…aceptas…el…el reto

Josh : bien los esperamos aquí

En la habitación de Tigresa :

Tigresa : bien Po que esperas

Po : nada es solo que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

Tigresa : Po no estoy asiéndolo obligada lo hago porque quiero

Po : pero…..(fue silenciado por unos labios que el conocía muy bien)

En eso ambos se dejaron llevar Po poco a poco subía su mano hasta la blusa de Tigresa y la fue desabotonando poco a poco y luego la empezó a besar en el cuello eso causo un gemido de Tigresa que duro poco porque se separaron

Po : listo hicimos lo que nos pidió ahora vamos que me vengare de mi amigo

Tigresa(abotonándose su blusa) : vamos

En la cocina :

Víbora : cuéntanos con todo y detalles como empezó y como termino(mientras Tigresa les contaba como fue los chicos seguían jugando)

Josh : veo que lo hiciste Po

Po : si lo hice pero ahora me toca a mi

Giran la botella y le toca a Grulla y Po

Po : bien grulla verdad o reto

Grulla : verdad

Po : a parte de Víbora quien te gustaba antes

Grulla : Mei Ling

Po : bien

Gira la botella y le vuelve a tocarle a Po con Josh

Josh : bien Po verdad o reto

Po : no se puede elegir Grulla por mi

Josh : bien elije Grulla

Grulla : reto

Po : oh no por que siempre me pasa esto a mi

Josh : te reto a que le digas a Tigresa que hiciste cuando la viste desnuda

Po : de que hablas Josh

Josh : no te acuerdas que cuando éramos niños tu querías ver a Tigresa y darle un beso en la mejilla

Po : si me acuerdo de eso pero eso ya se lo dije

Josh : no recuerda bien cuando vinimos a dejar fideos estábamos en el palacio de jade y entramos sin que nadie nos viera pero cuando entramos a la habitación de Tigresa no sabíamos que se estaba terminando de bañar a si que cuando escuchamos un ruido corrimos a escondernos bajo su cama y cuando ella entro se le callo la toalla por accidente yo me tape los ojos pero tu seguias viendo todo su cuerpo y tu esa noche me revelaste que cuando pensabas en ella hacías algo sucio con la mano

Po(muy pero muy sonrojado) : si ya me acorde enserio debo hacerlo

Josh : si pero si quiere los dejamos solos para que se lo puedas decir mejor

Po : esta bien

Josh : víbora, Grulla Kira, Mono y Mantis vengan Tigresa y Po tiene que hacer el reto

Todos menos Po y Tigresa : ok

Po : Tigresa tengo que decirte algo

Tigresa : claro pero esto tiene que ver con el reto verdad

Po : si

Tigresa : entonces esta bien

Po : recuerdas la noche que te conté que cuando yo era niño quería darte un beso en la mejilla

Tigresa : si

Po : bueno eso no era todo hay algo que no te conté sobre eso

Tigresa : pues dime

Po : te lo diré si prometes no enojarte porque lo que te diré es vergonzoso

Tigresa : lo prometo

Po : yo cuando quería darte ese beso yo y Josh entramos al palacio de jade sin que nadie nos vea , entrmoa corriendo a tu habitación luego escuchamos un ruido y creyendo que era otra persona nos escondimos bajo tu cama y tu cuando entraste se te cayo la toalla por accidente y pues Josh se tapo los ojos pero yo seguía viéndote y luego en las noches pensaba en esa imagen de tu cuerpo grabada en mi conciencia y hacia algo con la mano que no quisieras saber

Tigresa (sonrojada) : en enserio hiciste lo que creo que hiciste

Po(muy sonrojado) : si pero solo era porque seguías grabada en mi cabeza y aun te recuerdo así

Tigresa : te sorprendería si te dijera lo mucho que cambio mi cuerpo Po

Po : si lo se pero en esa edad éramos solo niños ahora me imagino que estas mas hermosa que antes

Tigresa(guiñando un ojo) : créeme te sorprendería pero algún día lo sabrás

Po : me dejas con las ganas Tigresa…espera no suenas molesta ni nada

Tigresa : debería molestarme solo fue una niñería de unos niños pero uno en especial ahora es mi novio y no estoy molesta pero debiste decírmelo

Po : tranquila desde ahora te contare todo (en eso ambos se abrazaron con tanto amor que nadie los puede separar)

Josh : listos para seguir jugando

Todos : si

Josh bien pero ahora les toca a ustedes chicas

Víbora : esto será divertido

Tigresa : habrá demasiada diversión

Kira : bastante diversión

Continuara…..

n/a : perdonen la tardanza solo que estoy con exámenes pero ya casi termino el cole así que actualizare mas pronto dejen comentarios si les gusto el capitulo o no saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


	11. final de la historia

Chapter 11 :

Tigresa : ¿y bien que dicen están de acuerdo ?

Víbora : yo estoy de tu parte

Kira : estoy con ustedes

Tigresa : bien Kira ve por Josh , Víbora tu por Grulla y yo voy por Po

Con los chicos :

Po : que crees que planeen las chicas

Josh : no se pero creo que será algo vergonzoso

Grulla : no me imagino lo que pensaron pero yo ya no quiero jugar

Po : grulla no seas gallina

Tigresa : hola Po

Kira : hola josh

Víbora : hola Grulla

Los tres : porque nos miran así

Tigresa : pensamos que seria mejor jugar todos juntos no importa que pase

Po : estoy de acuerdo

Grulla : pienso lo mismo

Josh : no estoy tan seguro pero vamos a jugar

Giraron lo botella y se detuvo en Tigresa y Po

Tigresa : Po verdad o reto

Po : verdad

Tigresa : alguna ves una chica te dio un beso en la mejilla aparte de mi

Po : si fue Song pero solo fue un besito

Tigresa : tomare en cuenta ese besito eh

Giraron la botella y se detuvo en Josh y Víbora :

Víbora : Josh verdad o reto

Josh : reto(pensando : porque demonios dije reto)

Víbora(sonriendo maliciosamente) : sal afuera…..

Josh(aliviado) : eso nada mas

Víbora(sonriendo maliciosamente) : no me dejaste terminar dije que salgas a afuera con un vestido , maquillaje y lápiz labial y aparte tienes que gritar a los cuatro vientos que estas vestido de mujer

Josh : no hare esto es contra mi voluntad

Kira : vamos Josh es solo un juego

Josh : pero cuando me toque a mi será mi venganza

30 minutos después :

Po ,Tigresa, Grulla Kira y Víbora : JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Josh : basta no se rían se que me veo ridículo pero no es para tanto

Víbora : muy bien que esperas sal afuera

Josh : ya voy

En la puerta del palacio de jade :

Víbora : vamos grita que estas usando ropa de mujer

Josh : esta bien ya voy…! ME LLAMO JOSH Y ESTOY USANDO ROPA DE MUJER ¡

Po ,Tigresa, Grulla Kira y Víbora : JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Po : ahora entendiste porque no quiero decir reto JAJAJA porque se lo que me va a pasar

Tigresa(pensando: tranquilo que ya llegara tu turno) listo vamos a jugar

Giraron la botella y se detuvo en Grulla y Kira :

Grulla : Kira verdad o reto

Kira : verdad

Grulla: como fue que te enamoraste de Josh tan rápido

Kira : pues yo nunca tuve un novio y tampoco me enamore pero con Josh fue diferente con el sentía algo en mi corazón y después de conocerlo me di cuenta de que era amor

Grulla : bien sigamos

Giraron la botella y se detuvo en Víbora y Po

Víbora : Po verdad o reto

Po (pensando :será divertido el reto) reto

Víbora : besa a tigresa desde alguna parte de su cuerpo hasta sus labios

Po(sonrojado) : ¡¿que?!

Tigresa : vamos Po solo es un juego no es para tanto

Po : pero esto es…..

Víbora : basta de hablar o haces eso o hago que veces al piso

Po : ok pero es difícil porque esta con su ropa

Víbora : Po creo que no me entiendes bésala en alguna parte de su cuerpo y eso significa que le tienes que desatar su chaleco rojo recuerdas

Po : ok ya voy

Po se acercó a Tigresa le desato su chaleco y empezó a besarle desde el estomago hasta sus labios pero Po apenas llego a sus labios no se quiso separar de Tigresa que seguía besándola pero como ya saben todos por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar

Víbora : Po te dije que la besaras pero no te dije bésala hasta morir JAJAJA …..bien vamos a seguir jugando

Po : eso fue muy incomodo

Tigresa: admite que lo disfrutaste

Po : lo disfrute y mucho (ambos se dieron un pequeño beso y siguieron jugando)

Giraron la botella y se detuvo en Josh y Tigresa :

Josh : Tigresa verdad o reto

Tigresa : verdad

Josh :¿Qué sabes de la infancia de Po ?(Po reacciono cuando escucho su nombre miro a Josh y con su mirada le rogaba de que no le dijera su mayor secreto a Tigresa peor Josh prometió venganza por lo que hicieron y lo cumplirá)

Tigres a: pues solo se de los dibujos que hacia sobre mi y cuando entraron a mi habitación solo eso ¿Porque?

Josh : por que no te conto algo que yo si se ….mira te contare un día Po y yo estábamos jugando tu bajaste al valle con el maestro shifu pero solo nos miraste y luego te fuiste fue entonces cuando Po y Yo hablamos un poco y me dijo que algún día seria tu novio que se casaría contigo y tendrían hijos me sorprendió al principio peor me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti

Tigresa : wow ¿eso es verdad Po? ¿Po?

La sorpresa de todos era que Po no estaba pero Tigresa sabia exactamente donde se encontraba su osito

En la habitación de Po

Po : porque lo hiciste Josh ahora Tigresa pensara que soy un tonto

Tigresa : la verdad me hizo ver en realidad cuando me amas

Po : pero eso de casarse no crees que es una tontería

Tigresa : no lo creo además algún día estaremos juntos por siempre lo prometo

Po : te amo tanto Tigresa

Tigresa : y yo te amo mas que nada

Po : quieres que te diga algo

Tigresa : claro

Po : hace unas semanas cuando Kira trataba de separarnos me sonaba extraño como nos separamos pero solo en unos días regresábamos y cada vez que intentaba separarnos nunca nos rendimos y seguíamos juntos desde ese día me di cuenta de que Mi destino es estar contigo

Tigresa : siempre estaré a tu lado Po no importa que pase siempre estaremos juntos

Po : bien creo que debemos ir a seguir jugando (estaba a punto de irse pero Tigresa lo detuvo)

Tigresa : creo que pueden esperar un rato mas (en eso se lanzo encima de Po y se besaron con una pasión desconocida pero muy dulce para ellos)

Y no les puedo contar mas allá de eso pero solo les diré que escucharan unos gritos muy fuerte cuando el maestro shifu se entere de que tendrá nietos mas pronto de lo que cree

n/a : bien cada historia tiene un final y tranquilos que seguiré con mi otra historia pero si ustedes quieren segunda parte de Mi Destino solo dejen comentarios pidiendo que continúe estaré atenta a todos ustedes….saludos de su amiga Master Tigresa


End file.
